


The Curious Cursebreaker

by faebae (FuzzyPurplePenguins), happy lil hufflepuff (FuzzyPurplePenguins)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Cedric Diggory Lives, Genderfluid Character, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, How Many Cliches Can I Fit Into a Fic? Stay Tuned to Find Out, Magical Creatures, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, gringotts, non-binary character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyPurplePenguins/pseuds/faebae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyPurplePenguins/pseuds/happy%20lil%20hufflepuff
Summary: OotP AU. When a letter from Gringotts arrives, Harry finds himself befriending and learning from a strange cursebreaker who encourages him to break out of his shell, think for himself, learn all he desires, and pursue a better future. Watch out, Wizarding World, Voldemort: Harry Potter has a new lease on life.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	1. Toll the Bells of War

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so, I wasn't going to post this until I had at least five chapters written, but surprise surprise, on top of everything else that is happening in the world, JKR decided to say something monumentally dumb.
> 
> Yet again.  
> This fic has a main-character original character who does not conform to typical gender stereotypes. This will not be the whole main schtick of the fic - this fic is about Harry - but it needs to be said. Please do not put hate or argue in the comments. They will be deleted. This is meant to be my fic safe-space. I although I am a womxn, I have had my own struggle with gender and sexuality, and I finally decided to post a fic where I incorporate some of that. That said, I do not claim to be perfect or know everything about gender and sexuality because I DON'T. I am still learning. 
> 
> Enough righteousness for the moment. I started this fic several months ago, at the start of quarantine, because I was bored. I have been in the Harry Potter fandom for longer than I can possibly fathom, but I have never published fic for it. Well, no longer. Cliched HP fic tropes are my indulgent shame, and I decided to indulge and write a fic. I honestly can say I don't exactly know where this fic is taking us. Will Dumbledore end up being manipulative? Who knows. Will Harry create a third side to the war? Who can say? How many shopping montages will there be? The sky's the limit! Will Harry have a huge harem that makes no sense?
> 
> Well, I can answer that last one, and the answer is: no. This fic is not about romance, but about Harry as a person. Given the chance to properly grow into something great, what will he become? 
> 
> Let's find out.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter, everyone.

Harry Potter was lying in bed, a thin sheen of sweat covering his body. His mind was flashing through scenes of his nightmare, a reliving of the graveyard. Voldemort, restored to power. Dueling him. Barely escaping with his life -  _ and _ Cedric’s. The Death Eaters, menacing in white masks and black robes.

He was lucky. The thought came idly to his mind, and he realized at once that it  _ was _ true. Voldemort was stronger than him, older, more knowledgeable in magic.  _ Luck _ was the one major thing that had got him through all his scrapes and ‘adventures’ unscathed. But other than that…

What did he have, truly?

As he pondered this thought in his head, the sound of the door downstairs slamming shut reached his ears. Sitting up in bed, Harry looked out through his window to see all three of his relatives piling luggage into Vernon’s car.

Typical Dursleys. Leaving on a vacation without even bothering to tell him anything. His scowl deepened as he realized they probably hadn’t left money for food - or even food itself - and didn’t even care.

He waited until the car pulled out of the driveway, and then another five minutes before climbing off his bed and down the stairs.

To his surprise, there  _ was _ money left on the countertop, along with a note.

_ Don’t die while we’re gone _ .

It was signed by his aunt, with nothing else. No clue how long they’d be gone, no chores list. 

Harry stared at the note for a moment longer before crumbling it up and throwing it in the trash.

There were  _ also _ cans of non-perishable food in the cupboards. Harry fetched a pad of paper and a pen from the living room desk and was in the middle of making a list of groceries he’d need and trying to reconcile a budget for the money his aunt had left to last over the whole summer - because the Dursleys  _ would _ do something like that - when he heard a  _ tap tap tap _ on the window in the kitchen. And then a second, more aggressive  _ tap tap tap _ seconds later.

There were two owls waiting outside when he moved to open it. One was a regal-looking red owl with a collar around it’s neck. The other one was a regular barn owl, one Harry was sure belonged to Hogwarts.

The red owl was glaring at the barn owl as they swooped into the kitchen, both alighting on the counter. The red owl impatiently stuck out its foot and then hooted loudly when Harry moved to take the letter from the barn owl first.

“ _ Alright,  _ jeez,” He pacified the red owl by taking its letter first, untying the string around it’s foot and pulling the letter free. As soon as he did so the red owl took flight, leaving back out the window with an impertinent hoot.

Harry rolled his eyes at the owl’s dramatic exit and looked down at the envelope in his hands.

It bore the seal of Gringotts.

Curious, Harry put the letter to the side for one moment, approaching the barn owl. “Sorry about that,” He said apologetically, and smiled when the barn owl simply nipped at his finger. As soon as he pulled this letter free, the much more polite-mannered owl left out through the window as well.

Harry strode over to shut and latch the window closed, and then stared down at the letter in his hands. The script was fancy, but recognizable.

It was the handwriting of the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.

The fourteen year old felt frustration and irritation  _ burn _ through his body. After nearly four weeks of silence from nearly  _ everyone _ he cared about, now the headmaster  _ deigned _ to write to him? He was so furious he almost didn’t want to open the letter, but finally edged his thumb under the flap and ripped it open.

The words inside were just what he expected.

**_Harry,_ **

**_At five pm tonight, escorts will arrive to pick you up. Please be prepared to leave immediately._ **

**_Dumbledore_ **

Harry exhaled and threw the letter down on the counter. It took him near ten minutes to get his breathing under control, to pull his anger in and  _ not _ explode.

Trying to distract himself, Harry grabbed the envelope from Gringotts and came to the realization that it was  _ heavier _ than normal.

Curious once more, he opened the envelope and tipped the contents out gently onto the corner. There was a letter in block calligraphy and a round, black stone on a chain with the Gringotts symbol engraved.

**_To Hadrian James Potter, Heir Potter,_ **

**_It has come to our attention you have not been receiving our missives to you, mostly those of the monthly statements on your vaults. The stone is a Portkey that will take you to the Gringotts receiving room. The activation password is ‘Gold Passage’. We have much to discuss at your earliest convenience._ **

**_Please bring this letter with you._ **

**_Sharptooth, Potter Account Manager, Gringotts London Branch_ **

That was...a lot to unpack. Harry picked up the stone, running his fingers over it. He had questions.  _ So many questions _ .

His stomach growled, loudly, upset at being denied for so long.

...questions could wait until after breakfast, Harry decided, and went to search the fridge for anything good.

* * *

The Portkey spat him out in a square room with black tiling and white marble flooring. A series of several large fireplaces sat against one wall, although they were currently unlit.

There were two doors, with a pair of guards each. The door opposite the fireplaces was open, and Harry can vaguely hear the sound of humans and goblins, and surmised that it must lead into the main front hall of Gringotts.

“State your name and purpose, wizard,” One of the goblins snapped at him as Harry stumbled to his feet.

“Harry Potter, here to see,” He squinted at the letter. “Manager Sharptooth?”

“This way, wizard,” The same guard said, walking through the doors that didn’t lead to the main hall.

Harry, after a beat of hesitation, followed after him.

It was about a ten minute walk in silence that led them to a cherrywood door with a golden plaque that read  **_Sharptooth. Potter Account Manager_ ** .

The guard rapped his knuckles on the door, and then pushed it open. “Manager Sharptooth, your client to see you.”

“Send them in, Jawedge.”

The guard - Jawedge - gestured impatiently at Harry. The fifteen year old bowed his head and then walked into the office beyond.

The walls were all white stone and various weapons and plaques hung on the walls. A dark, black-varnished desk sat on a soft rug of blood red, and behind the desk sat a goblin with a silver ring in their nose.

“Sit down, Heir Potter,” The goblin said, gesturing to the red-cushioned black chair opposite the desk. “We have much to talk about.”

Harry slid into the chair, fidgeting a little as Sharptooth stared him down.

“You have not been replying to our mail,” The goblin said finally, claws clacking on the wood of their desk. “As ludicrous as the idea is, I have come to the conclusion that you have not been  _ receiving _ it. For five years. Correct?”

“...yes,” Harry said, still thoroughly confused.

“Meddling wizards,” The goblin snarled. They reached under their desk and pulled out a gold ring-box, sliding it across the wooden top. “Your heir ring, Heir Potter.”

“My  _ what _ ,” Harry said, but he picked up the box and flipped the lid open. Lying on a bed of red velvet was a gold ring. Etched into the face of the ring was the image of the face of a young lion cub, mouth encircling a red ruby. 

“Put it on,” Sharptooth said, impatient.

Harry blinked at him, but obliged.

A rush of warm magic doused over him as Harry slid the ring on his ring finger, a welcoming feeling bubbling through his head. Moved by the pure  _ acceptance _ he felt, Harry brought his hand to his chest and clutched at his shirt, bowing his head.

“Congratulations,” The goblin said with a smirk. “You are now, officially, Heir Potter.”

“I’m slightly afraid to ask what that means?”

“It means that, as the sole living Potter, you can, while not fully emancipated, start to move your house’s money around and use your Wizengamot seats,” Sharptooth paused at the look on Harry’s face. “You don’t know what I’m talking about.”

“Absolutely not,” Harry agreed.

The goblin grumbled under their breath, and then pressed a button under his desk. A guard came in, the two spoke in quick-paced Gobbledegook, and then the guard left.

About two minutes or so later a knock on the door and Harry started, head jerking over.

“Enter!” Sharptooth yelled, slamming his hand down on his desk.

The door swung open, and in came a human, with long blonde hair held back in a ponytail and slate blue eyes that quickly swept over the room before settling on Harry. He was instantly slightly overwhelmed by the presence of the other being and the otherworldly feeling they gave off, so much so that he could swear he could _taste_ their magic in the air. Then they blinked, and the feeling swept away, and Harry could properly take in their appearance, noting that they wore navy blue robes open over black leather trousers tucked into silver boots, and a silver blouse made of material that shifted like water. In each ear were blue earrings, shaped like fairy wings, and a line of silver studs going up the shell of their left ear.

“Heir Potter,” Sharptooth grunted. “This is Cursebreaker Sien, from our Seattle Branch.”

“River Sien,” The cursebreaker held his hand in theirs and shook it firmly. “Nice to meet you, Harry. Call me River.”

“You don’t sound American,” Harry said, and then flushed in apology. River grinned.

“My mom is British, my dad is French-American,” River said. “Don’t ask.”

“Sounds too complicated,” Harry agreed, and sat down as the newcomer arranged their self in the empty seat next to him.

“Heir Sien has agreed to tutor you in wizarding heritage and various forms of magic,” Sharptooth said. “Including Advanced Charmwork and Occlumency, if that is agreeable with you.”

“Occawhat,” Harry said, confused.

“Occlumency,” River repeated, patiently. “The art of enshrouding one’s mind and making it impenetrable to mind magic, among other uses. Occlumency is a staple of being a cursebreaker - can’t let just anyone see into our minds and uncover Gringotts secrets - and it’ll help keep your infamous temper in check.” They winked at him.

“I guess it couldn’t hurt?” Harry looked back and forth between the goblin and the cursebreaker. “I have one question though...I’m supposed to be moving locations later today. My...minders won’t let me roam free for tutoring.”

Sharptooth and River shared a smirk. The goblin, with a little flourish, pulled a small stack of papers from a bulging folder and slid it across the desk.

“Standard curse breaking apprentice contract, with a built in clause that we will not turn on one another for personal gain for the duration of the contract,” River said as Harry picked it up. “You learn under me, for a set wage, for the next two years, as long as it doesn’t interfere with your schooling. I am required to pay for any necessities you may need for the duration of the contract. Once this is signed, by myself, yourself, Sharptooth, and London Cursebreaking Division Head Bloodclaw, no one will be able to interfere with your learning under my discretion without fear of repercussions.”

“Severe repercussions,” Sharptooth said, a bloodthirsty grin on their face.

Harry stared at them for a moment, and then began reading. River, who the male had started to realize was incredibly intuitive, leaned over any time he became stuck on a phrase he didn’t understand, patiently explaining it. Every time he signed a page, he handed it to them so they could sign, and then handed it was to Sharptooth so they could sign.

After he had signed in the last spot, Sharptooth pressed a button on their desk. Three minutes later, a goblin with silver glasses perched on their long nose came in, spoke in length with Sharptooth in rapid Gobbledegook, and then signed the contract as well. After their last signature, the contract flashed gold, and then multiplied.

“Your copy, Heir Potter,” The goblin said, thrusting it at him. “Welcome to Cursebreaking, London Division.”

They shared a nasty grin with Sharptooth and walked off.

“Show that to anyone who tries to stop you from coming here,” River said, picking up their own copy of the contract. “It’s Unbreakable, any attempts to destroy it will have…”

“Severe repercussions,” Sharptooth said again. Harry grinned.

“I’ll take you home, Harry,” River patted him on the shoulder. “Sharptooth, thank you for your time. May your gold increase and your enemies decrease by the time we next meet.”

Harry repeated the farewell to his account manager and followed them out the door, mind whirling with all the knowledge that had just been dumped on him, until finally there was only one thought left.

He had had a windfall of unexpected luck dumped on him, once again, but  _ this  _ time, he wasn’t just going to rely on luck.

He was going to take charge of his future in his own two hands.


	2. Magnificent Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River introduces Harry to a new magical alley, and the Minders arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update - Father's Day threw off my editing/revising schedule. But we here now.
> 
> This chapter marks our first shopping montage - which includes several other cliches within that overarching cliche. I had fun creating some minor OCs to populate the shops our heroes stop at, and I hope you like them too!
> 
> Real quick, before we get to the chapter. TRIGGER WARNING: the last line of this chapter contains misgendering. It's relatively minor, but I'm not going to shy away from the nitty gritty details of being different in future chapters, but I will announce them at the start of each chapter. Please mind your triggers carefully. Be safe with your mental health.
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy!

“What time are your  _ minders _ coming to pick you up?” His new teacher asked as they stepped out and onto the front steps of the bank, pulling a silver-blue pocket watch out of their robes.

“Just before dinner, I believe,” Harry replied, double-checking the letter Dumbledore had sent him. “Yeah, five pm.”

“Then we have  _ some _ time to get you all set up,” They snapped their watch shut. “Come along, Harry!”

The next five hours were an amazing, exhausting whirlwind.

River bypassed Diagon Alley completely, taking him through another entrance in a hidden café called  _ Charming Caffeine _ that led to a wide, clean open street with flowers and magical plants blooming everywhere, and seemed more modern than anywhere else in the wizarding world Harry had been, with twisting metal buildings lining the block alongside those of older, stone or wood buildings that more closely resembled Diagon Alley. The patrons here were younger, too - most of the people walking by all looked anywhere from fresh out of Hogwarts to those in their thirties.

River clapped him on the back. “Welcome to Magnificent Alley,” They said, smiling as he was gawking at everything.

The first shop River dragged him to was called  _ Ara’s Adventurewear _ , a square building made of fiery red brick with a black door that had a magical, moving painting of a dragon breathing fire on it. The proprietor was a red-haired, six-foot tall woman with intricate beadwork woven into her tresses and tattoos up and down her arms named - you guessed it - Ara. She took one look at him and shuffled him up on the measuring stand.

“Riv, you  _ know _ I don’t do casual or formal wear,” She said with a heavy Irish accent, even as she was disappearing into the racks to fetch leather boots and fitted clothes made of hardy material meant to survive whatever hardships a curse breaking expedition would bring.

“We’re going to Anise next,” His teacher said. “Get him some holsters too, please.”

“What do you take me for, a first-week apprentice?” Ara shouted, offended, and reappeared to shove Harry and an armful of clothes into the dressing room.

He had some trouble getting into the pairs of dragonhide trousers in the stack, but liked the feel of them. The wand holsters Ara showed him how to strap on, and she let him walk out of the store in black dragonhide trousers, emerald green leather boots, and a shirt made from Acromantula silk that felt like water on his skin but could resist most mid-level spells and a certain amount of wear and tear. River packed the rest of his purchases in a bottomless, feather-light bag. When River saw him looking at it, they promised to add one to the purchases for the day.

“I’ll burn your old clothes, lad!” Ara called after him cheerfully, and River laughed and escorted him across the street.

Anise was the owner of  _ Star Wizarding Wear _ ; a lithe, brown-haired Italian whose slate eyes sparked with mischief. His ears were decorated with glinting silver piercings and his long fingers decorated with rings of gleaming metal and glittering jewels. When River told him Harry needed a whole new wardrobe the soon-to-be fifteen year old felt a chill go down his spine at the amount of glee that lit up in his eyes.

A whole hour later, they stumbled out of the shop, a new emerald-green robe over Harry’s outfit from  _ Adventurewear _ . His full wardrobe had joined the other purchases in River’s bag, and Anise had even managed to wrangle River into buying new, shifting silver-grey formal robes and several turtleneck sweaters.

“That man is a menace,” River sighed, guiding him further down the street. “Albeit a lovable menace.”

They spent near another hour in  _ Optimal Opticwear _ where River paid an exorbitant amount of Galleons for a series of potions that, when taken once a week over the course of a year, would fix his eyesight.  _ Permanently _ . Harry tried to protest but River wouldn’t hear of it, shaking their head and guiding him towards the rack of gleaming eyewear that sat on one wall.

“If you plan to continue becoming a cursebreaker after our two years, being dependent on glasses may threaten your survival. That goes for  _ other _ aspects of your life, too. You can put all the anti-summoning, unbreakable, impenetrable charms on your glasses you want, there’s  _ always _ going to be a chance something will break through them.”

Harry glared. River  _ sighed _ . “I’ll take a third of the price total, from your wages.”

“Fine,” Harry said. He was getting the feeling his new teacher was just as stubborn as he was.

They eventually left  _ Opticwear _ after splitting the cost of a pair of thick black frames with golden snitches dancing on the sides. The effect on his eyes was that they made them seem larger and a more intense green.

Also he could see the world about 50 times better, so he was  _ very _ happy with the purchase.

They stopped at a small cafe for freshly made chocolate chip cookies, butterbeer, and turkey-pesto paninis to go. As they stood in line Harry became aware that people were staring at them, but quickly realized they were paying no attention to Harry himself, but to his teacher, seemingly enthralled by their simple existence. The employee behind the bar even stumbled his way through their order, and nearly spilled water all over himself when the cursebreaker offered him a brilliant smile and a thank you when he handed over their order.

After that River steered him into a bookstore, simply titled  _ Pages of Wisdom _ . The storeowner was a witch with greying blonde hair that greeted them with a smile and a, “Hello, River, dear,” that his teacher responded to eagerly.

“Just wait here, Harry,” His teacher said, seeing the look in his eyes. “Most of the purchases here are for  _ me _ , anyways. Elena will take care of you.”

And then disappeared between the stacks.

Elena shook her head fondly. “A Ravenclaw if I ever saw one, that one.”

Harry perked up. “River went to Hogwarts?”

“Nay, Ilvermorny,” Elena said. “The American school. Although, as a Horned Serpent, it could be said River’s the American version of a Ravenclaw, anyway.”

“Ravenclaw and Horned Serpent are two  _ different _ things  _ entirely _ !” River’s voice came, slightly muffled by the stacks.

“Whatever you say, dear,” The owner winked at Harry.

He got the impression this was an oft-recurring argument between them.

Maybe fifteen minutes or so later, River emerged with their arms full of more books than one should  _ feasibly _ be able to carry.

His teacher caught the look in his eyes and winked. “Magic, my dear Potter,” River said. Harry grinned at the reference to the beloved Muggle detective series.

And then blanched a little as he caught sight of the amount of books on the counter. It was more than  _ Hermione _ usually got in a single trip.

“Only a few of these are for you,” River repeated as Elena began to ring them up. “There’s a few on Occlumency, a light supplemental text on Advanced Charmworks, beginner texts for Runes and Arithmancy, and one on Potions Ingredients.”

Harry made a face at the mention of one of his most hated subjects. “ _ Potions _ ?” 

“ _ Yes _ , Potions,” River said sternly. “I’ve heard tales about Professor Snape, but I’m of the belief that every bit of knowledge is all the better for keeping yourself safe and  _ alive _ , and that  _ includes _ Potions. You don’t have to be a genius at Potions, Harry, but even basic knowledge is better than none at all.”

“Fine,” Harry muttered.

“Although  _ maybe _ there’s an Advanced Defense book in here for you as well,” River said softly.

“...alright,” Harry said, and River grinned and ruffled his hair.

They said their goodbyes to Elena and stepped out of the store. River checked their pocket watch and winced.

“It’s four-forty,” She said, and Harry’s eyes widened. “Grab hold of my arm, Harry, I’ll Apparate us back to your - what’s your neighborhood?”

“Number Four Privet Drive,” He said, winding his arm though theirs. River closed their eyes and then they were gone with a  _ pop _ , the accompanying sensation of being squeezed through a tube making Harry want to throw up on himself.

They landed on Number Four’s front yard with another  _ pop _ , and Harry held back his lunch, if only barely. His new teacher patted him comfortingly on the shoulder and smiled. “Go grab your things Harry, and I’ll sort out your things from mine while we wait for your escort to arrive.”

Harry nodded and ran through the front door and up the stairs. Most of his things were already packed from before he had gone to Gringotts, so he only had to lug his trunk down the stairs, retrieve his broom stick from the cupboard, and lug it all out onto the front lawn.

“That all then?” River asked kindly as he dropped his trunk on the grass, leaving impressions that might possibly last until the Dursleys returned home at the end of summer.

Harry tried not to smile at the thought.

“Yeah,” He said.

“Pop it, then, and we’ll pack all your new stuff away,” River said, pulling his purchases out of their bag.

By the time everything was put away, there was only five minutes left until five pm. River shut the lid of his trunk and stood up.

“I hope you don’t mind if I stay and  _ introduce _ myself properly,” They said, looking up at the night sky.

Harry felt a brief smile flicker over his face. “I’d like that.”

“You look like you’re marching to your death,” They said quietly, their ice blue eyes locking with his emerald fire eyes.

“My friends are going to be there,” He said, tone slightly hesitant. “But…”

“Adults have been keeping things from you,” River finished, a knowing look spreading on their face. They tucked their wand away and withdrew their contract from their robes. “It’s alright, Harry. I’ll never keep anything regarding you from you that’s not bound by my Gringotts oath.”

“Thank you,” He appreciated that.

There was a long period of silence between them, and Harry was just about to sit down atop his trunk to wait when nine  _ pops _ of Apparition rent the silent night air, a ring of witches and wizards appearing around them. Harry briefly recognized one of the ones in front of him as Remus Lupin before a flash of red light lit up the evening air.

“ _ Don’t _ -“ He started, jerking forward, but it was unnecessary; River had already whipped their wand out and cast a spherical  _ Protego _ around them.

“My, my,” They said, their voice silky smooth. There was a quality to it that reminded Harry of earlier, in the cafe. “British wizards, always so hostile!”

“Professor Lupin, please,” Harry whirled around. “It’s  _ okay _ . River’s a friend.”

“We’ll be the judge of that, laddie,” another voice growled; Harry was pretty sure that belonged to Professor Moody.

“Would you like me to roll up my sleeve and show you my arm?” River said dryly. Before anyone could respond, they’d done just that, revealing pale, unblemished skin.

“Not a Death Eater, at least,” A violet-haired witch called from across the circle, winking when Harry got her eye.

"At least not a _Marked_ one," Moody growled

“My name is River Sien, Cursebreaker of Gringotts,” Harry’s teacher said, and brandished the scrolled-up contract in Lupin’s direction. Harry’s former professor came forward to take it as they pushed it out of the  _ Protego _ .

“A cursebreaker?” An older man with a wheezy voice asked. “What’s a cursebreaker doing with Harry Potter?”

Moody, who had been reading over Lupin’s shoulder, looked up at them.

“ _ Apparently _ ,” He growled. “She’s Potter’s new teacher.”

_**~tbc** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I hope you all liked the chapter. See you in two weeks!

**Author's Note:**

> After today, this fic will be updated every other Monday.
> 
> Kudos and comments feed my soul. Thank you all for taking the time to click on my humble fic. See you soon, and have a cookie! 🍪


End file.
